Amelia Bones
Madam Amelia Susan Bones (d. summer, 1996) was a witch and celebrated Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Born to Mr. and Mrs. Bones, she likely attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Hufflepuff before joining the Ministry of Magic. Madam Bones, having a seat on the Wizengamot, presided over the disciplinary hearing of Harry Potter. She was fair, unlike Cornelius Fudge, the prosecuter, and was astounded by Harry's ability to conjure a corporeal Patronus. She voted for the clearing of all of his charges, and Harry was allowed to leave. A year after, Madam Bones was killed by Lord Voldemort himself during the summer, though she put up a good fight. Biography Early life Little is known about Amelia's early life, other than that the First Wizarding War took a heavy toll on her family: her father and mother were killed by Lord Voldemort; Amelia's brother Edgar, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, his wife, and their children were killed by Death Eaters. She had at least one surviving sibling, however, as her niece Susan Bones was a classmate of Harry Potter. As Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Possibly roused by her parents' deaths, Amelia joined the Ministry of Magic and was there-on known as "Madam Bones". She became the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and had a seat on the Wizengamot. :"My father reckons your aunt's a troublemaker, someone will teach her a lesson!" :—Gregory Goyle mentioning his father's view on Madam Bones. Respected and celebrated by most, the father of Gregory Goyle called her a "troublemaker" and that someone should teach her a lesson, presumably disliking her due to her unbiasedness and his association with the Death Eaters. :Amelia Bones: "Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges? And those in favour of conviction :Cornelius Fudge: "Very well, very well… cleared of all charges." :— Madam Bones conducts the motion during Harry Potter's Disciplinary Hearing before the Wizengamot. Madam Bones sat on the Wizengamot and presided over Harry Potter's disciplinary hearing in 1995, along with Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge who acted as "Interrogators". Albus Dumbledore was the "witness for the defense". Despite poor treatment of Harry by Fudge, Madam Bones managed to keep the trial fairly unbiased and Harry was found innocent by a large majority of the court. During the trial, Madam Bones expresses admiration for Harry's ability to produce a corporeal Patronus at such a young age, and believed Arabella Figg's testimony when Fudge stubbornly did not. She was also part of the faction that voted to clear Harry of all charges. Death :Girl 1: "Did you hear about her aunt? Poor Susan." :Girl 2: "Yes, it's awful, I didn't want to leave my family behind this summer." :— Two students mentioning Amelia and Susan. Amelia was brutally murdered during the 1996 summer holidays, presumably by Voldemort himself. According to Fudge, the then-recently-dismissed Minister for Magic,he said that she put up a good fight. Her murder was also reported in the Muggle newspapers. The Muggle police were baffled by the case as she was killed in a room locked from the inside. Afterward, some members of the Order of the Phoenix referred to her as one of the greatest witches of her time. Also, that several witches and wizards felt deeply troubled by Bones' death. Pius Thicknesse replaced Madam Bones as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after her death. It's possible that she was seen as a likely replacement for Fudge after his removal, given the fact that the position of Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is often used as a stepping stone to the Ministership. This could explain why she was targeted by Voldemort. Category:Bones Family Category:Heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Wizengamot members Category:Female Category:Half-Bloods Category:1996 deaths Category:Witches